Total Drama World Tour (Super Sentai version)
by NoCoxKyuHae
Summary: "Season 3 on Total Drama folks! The world is gonna be mine! See through shining scene. Sadly, I'm force to share my world with the travelling teenage freaks show. They will competiting all around the globe for another million-dollars! So, let's meet our players." said Chris


Chris later introduced Umeko (DekaPink), Sen-chan (DekaGreen), Jasmine (DekaYellow), Urara (MagiBlue) and Sakura (BoukenPink) being the first to come out from the bus.

"Ouch! Are they reserved seats? I-I... can I have not behind Jasmine's ponyhair ponytail?!" said Urara who got mad at Jasmine after she got bumped into her hair.

"Um... My hair extensions are human hair!" Jasmine replied to Urara while she is still angry at her.

"You'll learn something new everyday!" said Sen-chan while smiling at Urara. Urara later laughed at Sen-chan's joke while Umeko's expression changed from confused to angry.

Chris also introduced Eri (GoseiPink), Don (GokaiGreen), Chiaki (ShinkenGreen) and Satoru (BoukenRed) but someone later screamed before they got off the bus.

It was Don who got aerophobia (mainly right after Marvelous scared him with the evil mask and sending him into the higher clouds) and Chiaki have no choice but to hold him so that Don will not let go.

"He's afraid of flying remember?" Chiaki explain to Chris while Satoru explain how a person got the aerophobia. However, another person got annoyed by Satoru's explaintion.

Chris also introduced the returing favourties Takeru (ShinkenRed), Ryuunosuke (ShinkenBlue) but got interrupted by Ezekiel thinking he will be the season's winner until Luka (GokaiYellow) jumped on him.

Chris also introduced her, Alata (GoseiRed) and the co-host aftermath, Sae (GaoWhite) but the two of them fell down on the others instead. Chris later introduced two new contestants, Houji (DekaBlue) and Houka (MagiPink).

Houji was helping the girls first and later the boys but they have no reaction like the girls did.

"Oh my Gosh! I love you guys and this is the greatest day of my life!" Houka screamed and later she pant three times. She later ask got the paper bag for her and run into Ryuunosuke which cause her thinking him as Donghae (Suju member) and dreaming when he only wearing shirts which freaks him out.

The plane arrived with a few broken things that they need to fix this. Umeko asking him to conserve about the plane safety but Chris thinks that the plane is fine. However, one was broken and causing Don not want to do the comepetition and got hit by the frying pan scaring Ryuunosuke, Eri and Sae. Chris asking them any problems they got but the trio don't have any problems making Chris saying the title.

Later, Chris tour the heros showing the dining room, economy class which the losers of the week will take the place and the winner will take the first class for each week. Houji said "Now this is for the ladies in the first class." causing Eri laughing. Chiaki said that Houji is good with the ladies making Alata upset saying that Eri cannot remember her and he decided to show his moves but get hurt instead making Eri trying to remember him. She said Houji and he said that's his name making Jasmine to find out about him.

All of them are sitting in the dining room until the plane is about to move causing Houji catching Sae instead. Luka said the plane is moving not themselves and Chris decided to show them the drop of shame and he push Ezekiel out of the plane. Ezekiel said "Cool! Hey! Wait for me!" causing him chasing the plane.

Back in the plane, Chiaki said they are getting further and further away from his father making him upset while Houka saying Ryuunosuke's full name but instead she said Donghae's name to Ryuunosuke and she also remembers his birthday 1st October 1987 which also cause the beginning of the halloween holiday until the bell rings.

Chris explains that whenever they hear the friendly little bell, it is the musical number time and he wants to hear them singing. However, Umeko asking him what are they supposed to sing. He said they have make up as they go and they would be challenging otherwise they wouldn't.

Come Fly with Us lyrics:

Umeko, Luka, Houka and Eri: Up, Up, Up, Up

Satoru, Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, Alata: Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing

Girls: We're flying!

Boys: We're singing!

All: We're flying and we're singing!

Houka: Come Fly with Us!

Houka and Ryuunosuke: Come Fly with Us!

Luka: Got a lot of carzy! Tunes to bust haha

Sae: Come Fly with Us!

Sae and Eri: Come Fly with Us!

Houji: It's a pleasure, an honour and a must!

Sen-chan: Dude this is mess! You're singing in the plane!

Satoru: What did you expect! Chris is freaking insane!

Urara: Yeah but guys you're singing on TV!

Umeko: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!

Chiaki: Come Fly with Us!

Chiaki and Sakura: Come Fly with Us!

Jasmine: Do you know how to steer this thing?

Chef: I try!

Ezekiel: They thought they could leave and depart but the stoways got winning in his heart!

Takeru: Come Fly with Us! Come Die with Us!

Don: Flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane!

All except Urara and Sen-chan: Come Fly with Us! Come Sing with Us!

Urara and Sen-chan: No!

Chris: No one cares of the season 3's rules because in order to escape instant elimination...

Sae: All contestants must sing in each show!

Umeko: Sen-chan do it let's go!

Ryuunosuke: Urara, sing it don't go!

Urara: I don't want to go home! Come Fly with Us! Come Fly with Us! Come Fly with Us! Come and Fly with Us!

Umeko: Sen-chan! Come on please!

Sen-chan: This SUCKS!

All: Yeah!

Later, the plane arrived in Egypt and they are standing in the line. Chris is explaining to them the challenge will be call Pyramid Over Under causing Sakura fuss over about all the things they are forcing to do everything they have. The heros are ready to start the race until Ezekiel arrived saying he will not lose the challenge and Chris is still mad at him and making the heros starting the race.

Takeru later says that the host did not tell them there are three paths and they don't know which way is the correct path. Later, they split up into groups. Outside the Pyramid, Alata was not sure that they will go under the Pyramid or over it. Eri says that Houji is doing fine and he is the cutest mountain of the goat. However, Alata says "Hey! I could be a goat!" Houji later helps the girls to climb over the Pyramid.

Umeko explains that she is a good rocking climber when she was a CIT and she used to have a lousy partner before she met the other heros. Sen-chan mocks her talking until he saw Urara climbing over the Pyramid and asking if she need some help. Umeko gets angry but only three people are strong enough.

While Takeru, Don and Luka are running the mummy tunnel, Luka saw an unwrapped bandaged of the mummy and she ask the boys to make her into costume making the boys confuse.

Back at the over the Pyramid, Houji was seen carrying the girls while Alata was seen climbing all the way up to the top of the Pyramid until he got bitten by the scorpion and fell down instead.

Meanwhile, Houka stepped on the booby trap and Jasmine saw the flying arrows making them dodging it. Houka apologised for not seeing it and Jasmine says "It's ok! Honest mistake."

Sen-chan was seen climbing on top of the Pyramid while Umeko and Urara are arguing at each other. Chiaki, Sakura and Satoru are still running in the other tunnel. However, Chiaki saw a mummified dog and Sakura tells him there is no time to cry over some stuff dog. Chiaki wishes he want to give him some snack which caused to broken into pieces and he said to himself "What did I do? What did I do?" causing the place to be shaked and the trio run away.

Back in the other group, Don is seen calling Luka to come out and Takeru said she's lost and they need to go. Don still worry about her and said "Poor Lu!" making Takeru confused with the word 'Poor Lu' and he thinks she's crazy because she thinks she smells something lucky.

Ezekiel is seen walking alone and calling everyone but he saw an inner come and he pressed the button instead and the unwrapped bandages are dropping on him.

Houji says "It's too stiff for me to carry you down." Sae needs another way to get down until she was the sign saying she's a surfer and Alata say he can surf too but only to get hit by the sign Sae was holding and fell down again.

Sakura, Satoru and Chiaki are seen to run out from the Pyramid and they crossed the finishing line first. Chris saying to them they finish in first and they need to stand in the team#1 and Satoru explaining the number in Egypt.

Jasmine, Houka and Ryuunosuke are running from the mummy which turned out to be Luka thinking they are singing another musical number. Takeru saying to Don that he found 'Luka' and Don is happy to see 'her' and he compliment to 'her'. However, Takeru thinks that mummy is not Luka and it is real. He even said to Don they need to run.

Sae, Houji and Eri are sliding down on the Pyramid and Houji let the girls go to the finish line first. Just as he was about to go back to them, Chris says there three teams in this season and saying to Houji that he is the first member of team#2. Chris also said Houji will get Alata, Takeru and Don.

Houka saying to Ryuunosuke she is so happy that she found him while carrying him. Houka later put Ryuunosuke down and she wants a group hug making Jasmine walking to her for a hug. Houka was standing in team#2 while Ryuunosuke and Jasmine satnd in team#3. Again, Satoru explaining the numbers in Egypt but no one even cares.

Ryuunosuke was confused and he asked where's Urara but he's not like care for her (due that both of them are based on water element). While Urara and Umeko are still arguing about the rope until Chris says that there is another musical number but Sen-chan said "You said one song per episode!" to Chris. Chris said this is a repeat and if they don't sing, they're out. However, Sen-chan disagree with him while pulling Umeko and Urara at the Pyramid and he still get angry with all the explaining he have. He wants Chris to send him home and he quits instead shocking Urara and Umeko. Urara is shown disappointed until Ryuunosuke decided to offer her help.

Luka is carrying the mummy's body scaring Takeru and Don saying she carrying the undead. Luke thinks it is cool and she wants to be a Frankenstein until it jumped out of Luke's arms. It was actually Ezekiel who in the mummy's bandages all along and Chris says Luka will be in but got interrupted by Satoru again. Ezekiel begs Chris for joining the challenge and he allowed him to join team#1 because Sen-chan quits. Chris says they will come up with the names in 3 mintues while he enjoyed the ice cream cone. Eri, Chiaki, Sakura, Sae, Satoru and Ezekiel name their team name called Team Victory while Jasmine, Urara, Luka, Umeko and Ryuunosuke called the team's name Team Amazon. However, the boys still thinking the names until Houka says Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot shocking the boys instead.

Chris says best team ever since Houka made the team's name. He says that Team Amazon wins the Camel while Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot gets the goat causing the goat to push Alata and Team Victory gets the stick. Chris says the title for the ending part of the show.


End file.
